


The little mermaid

by CureTwinkle



Category: Heartcatch Pretty Cure, pretty cure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartcatch precure version of The Little Mermaid with a few other cures from other precure seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deep within the sea there was a kingdom ruled by a noble king who had nine daughters. For each of the princesses’ 16th birthdays, they were allowed to visit the land above. The first four had went and returned, bringing back with them objects to put in their section of the palace. 

When the birthday for the 5th daughter Tsubomi arrived, she grew more excited to see all the flowers above. Occasionally books drifted down to the kingdom and she would eagerly read them with her closest sister Miyuki. All the brilliant flowers had become a dream for the princess to see but…one other thing had caught her attention as well.

In her section of the palace which she made into a garden, the center contained a statue of a human. Her oldest sister Nagisa said it was the prince of the land. Tsubomi often daydreamed about meeting this prince and if there was a chance a sea princess could marry a human prince. Only Miyuki and Love knew about the crush but they supported their sister. Love insisting Tsubomi get her happiness and Miyuki planning perfect theme for the wedding. 

After the celebration, Tsubomi’s grandmother led her safely up to the surface to see what life looked like on land. Once instructed on how to stay hidden from the humans, Tsubomi was left to do as she wished. She grabbed what flowers she could reach and stuffed them into a bag. She’d see if she could make the seeds grow under the sea.

With that done for now, she swam closer to the prince’s castle hoping to see him. Luck seemed in her favor when she saw some humans. Most were adults but once some moved around, she saw him. 

She shrieked in surprise but hid quickly at the sound of the humans’ alarm. Mermaid screams’ probably sounded weird to them. It took a good 10 minutes before the crowd went back to discussing things and Tsubomi could look at the prince again. She got at least a whole hour to observe him before the humans all went back inside their castle. 

The princess sighed a little, not fully content with how things went considering she didn't speak to him. Maybe she could ask her grandmother if she could make weekly visits to the surface!!

"...No way she'll go for that." Tsubomi groaned and just dove back underwater.

Her grandmother was one of the nicest people but that didn't mean she'd let Tsubomi put herself at risk of being found by the humans. Her Dad would forbid it even more. 

"SISTER!!!" Miyuki shouted while suddenly tackling Tsubomi into a hug, "How was it?! Was the prince just like the type from those fairy-tales??"

"O-OH!! Um!!" Tsubomi got a little red, "I-I-I didn't actually talk to him...."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat??!!" Love looked upset, "You saw him though, right?"

"I did...He was even more handsome in person." Tsubomi hid her face when she felt it turn redder, "I wanted to talk to him but there were a lot of humans around."

"Ah, that's understandable then!" Love joined the hug to comfort her little sister a bit, "Maybe we can find a way to get him alone so you can talk to him."

"R-R-REALLY???" Tsubomi shouted, "I-I wouldn't want to put you two out of your way though....Actually, I think this was enough for me. I can't do anything else if it'll mean the humans finding out about us."

Miyuki and Love shared concerned looks and hugged their sister tighter. Tsubomi was always looking out for others and they always appreciated that.

"Let us know if you change your mind, okay?" Miyuki said.

"If your happiness is on land, we'll go all out to get you there!" Love cheered.

"T-Thank you!!" Tsubomi smiled at her sisters and hugged back before the three went back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Miyuki had made many plans though things were difficult considering they couldn't leave the ocean for long. Plus their grandma Kaoruko kept a eye so they didn't go to the surface often. No telling what the humans would do if they knew about the existence of mermaids.

On one hand, Tsubomi appreciated the lengths her sisters went to. But on the other hand, she was losing hope on ever being able to talk to that human prince. Not basically her sisters' attempts went unappreciated but just the barrier of land and sea. 

Recently, a statue of the human royalty fell into the sea. To Tsubomi's surpise and curiosity, they were wearing a dress. It became instantly clear her prince was a princess, but it didn't change her affection for them. She still had feelings for this princess and wanted to be beside her more and more.

She made a choice to go to a mermaid who knew of ways to change merpeople's forms. She was called Empress and was known for making trades for her assistance. Heading towards the mermaid's dwelling in desperation over everything, the princess suddenly was met with a dragon.

"What business do you have with Empress?" The dragon questioned, looking highly on guard.

"I-I...I want to be human!!" Tsubomi answered, " T-There's someone that I want to be with."

"...You may speak to her." The dragon backed away, letting Tsubomi pass.

When inside, the princess saw Empress reviewing several items on shelves. Taking one vial down, she swam over to Tsubomi.

"Human is what you seek, correct?" Empress held the vial out.

"Y-Yes! This can make me be-" Tsubomi was cut off.

"Of course but be warned. The trade is a harsh one. You will have no voice and every step you take will be painful; like a dagger piercing you. If you fail to receive this human's love, you will die. " She warned, " If it was possible to make a better trade, I would. But this is the price I have to give for a tall request."

The deal shook Tsubomi greatly. Death if she didn't get the human princess' love. But...she knew she would regret giving up for the rest of her life. Taking the vial, she nodded.

"I...understand. Thank you for telling me, miss Empress." She bowed and left the cave.

Rising to the surface shortly, she drank the contents of the vial. Pain burned in her throat, not ceasing for minutes until her voice was gone. She recovered as best as she could and went onto the beach. She found her outfit as a mermaid changed over to a simple dress. Leaning up against a rock, she stood for the first time. The second price instantly hit her and she fell over in more pain.

Her suffering did catch attention and to her shock...her princess had been the one to check on her.

"Are you alright?!!" Worry was taking over the human.

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Understanding what was wrong, at least with speaking, the princess picked Tsubomi up in her arms.

"The castle doctor can help you." She tried to comfort Tsubomi a little, "I don't think I've seen you before in the kingdom. Did your ship wreck?"

Tsubomi couldn't tell her she was a mermaid so she nodded. She hated lying but the truth would have taken a voice to fully explain if she had planned to at all.

The two went towards the castle, Tsubomi forgetting about her pain as her princess talked to her. It got her mind off it in the meantime at least and she had learned some human things.


End file.
